Core A: Administrative ABSTRACT The Administrative Core (Core A) is the engine behind the innovative, impactful research enterprise of Penn CFAR, a collaboration of the University of Pennsylvania, Children's Hospital of Philadelphia, and Wistar Institute. In the current cycle, CFAR investigators have made high impact discoveries in AIDS priority areas including HIV Cure, with funding of a Martin Delaney Collaboratory; the nature of & immune control within lymphoid reservoirs; exciting new vaccine platforms and models; HIV co-infections and comorbidities; multidimensional approaches to improve engagement across the HIV prevention and care continuum; and other key topics. Core A drives the CFAR strategic planning process, provides scientific leadership to identify and launch new research directions, and oversees the establishment and activities of its Scientific Working Groups. Core A oversees CFAR's seven Shared Resource Cores; its Developmental Core; its educational, mentoring, outreach and partnering activities; and initiatives to further enhance strong ties to the campus, Philadelphia community, and local, national and international partners. Core A also provides campus leadership, ensuring institutional support, prioritization for AIDS research and partnerships for faculty recruitment, and communication among CFAR investigators to maintain a collaborative, interactive research community. Core A leadership transitioned 2 years ago, and is led by Drs. Ronald Collman (Director) and Robert Gross (Co- Director), with Dr. Kathleen Brady joining as Core Investigator. Core A works closely with a governing Executive Committee, and an Internal Advisory Board, External Advisory Committee and Community Advisory Board. Core A's aims are to (1) Deploy CFAR resources and activities to stimulate research in current and emerging high priority areas through Scientific Working Groups, interdisciplinary collaborations, Core activities and Developmental projects; (2) Provide administrative leadership to ensure effective communication among all CFAR components and members, lead a robust and inclusive strategic planning process, secure institutional support, and support recruitment of outstanding HIV/AIDS researchers to the campus; (3) Oversee CFAR's Shared Resource Cores to ensure that they enhance research capacity, serve needs of CFAR investigators, introduce new enabling technology and expertise that advance the research agenda and support CFAR SWGs; (4) Ensure sound fiscal management of CFAR Cores, developmental funds and institutional resources; (5) Establish and oversee multidisciplinary educational, mentoring and outreach activities that engage and advance the scientific development of trainees and junior faculty, create partnerships to bring non-HIV investigators into the field, and promote diversity and inclusion in CFAR activities and leadership roles, and; (6) Ensure that CFAR is fully engaged with local communities affected by HIV/AIDS, partners with local organizations, including the Philadelphia Department of Public Health, leverages & contributes to the Inter-CFAR national network, and spearheads robust collaborations & capacity building activities with international partners.